


Just a Straight White Girl

by orphan_account



Series: A way to vent [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A way to vent, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stuff that happened to me put in a fic with some OCs.





	Just a Straight White Girl

_"I just want to know why you won't let me join, it makes me feel left out, we're friends"_

"You don't need to be in it so just let it go"

_"Ok fine, it doesn't really matter anyway, it's in the past"_

"You're the one that keeps bringing it up"

_"Look I've forgotten about it can we just stop please"_

"You kept going on about how it upset you, you're a straight white girl get over yourself"

_"Is that all I really am to you"_

"..."

*…~°~…*

It all started with comments such as "wow you're so white" said in a friendly manner and received with a couple of uncomfortable laughs the girl and a mumble of how she shouldn't say that. 

It continued with comments about how the girl was the only straight one there, it didn't really matter but it kept being pointed out.

It ended with the declaration that that's what and all she was, a straight white girl who thought too much of herself.

The ending started the new beginning, but this one was full of doubt.

**"Am I really just some straight white girl, just another idiot who thinks too much about her own problems?"**

**"Is that all I am?"**

But no one replied, no one cared, so the girl pretended she didn't either, but forever she would be haunted by her friends words from that day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want.


End file.
